


See, dude, I have this, like, chronic illness...

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый коллега Дженсена ведет себя странно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, dude, I have this, like, chronic illness...

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: pwp/юмор/романс  
> Пэйринг: Джаред/Дженсен  
> Рейтинг: NC-17 (с натяжкой)  
> Предупреждения: Обоснуя никакого, все совпадения с реальными болезнями случайны :-D  
> Примечание: подарок на день рождения Molo

...Джаред Падалеки заржал и положил руку Дженсену на задницу. Дженсен офигел. Он приподнял брови и искоса посмотрел на нового коллегу: тот продолжал, как ни в чем не бывало, ржать. Дженсен нахмурился, моргнул два раза, шагнул в сторону. Джаред переместил руку ему на спину и, хватаясь за футболку, заржал еще сильнее. Гм. Случайно, наверное, решил Дженсен и, пожав плечами, похлопал "брата" по плечу.

Но это было только начало.

\- Приятель, у тебя что, проблемы с координацией движений?.. - поинтересовался Дженсен, наклоняясь над столом и показательно разглядывая дневник Джона Винчестера.

\- А? С чего ты взял? - не понял Джаред, заглядывая через плечо Дженсена в дневник и сосредоточенно поглаживая его ягодицы.

\- Да так, пришло вдруг в голову, - прошипел Дженсен. Двигаться было некуда:

\- Камера, мотор... Поехали!

...В следующий раз - если у парня хватит наглости на следующий раз - Дженсен собирался пресечь этот фарс раз и навсегда. В другом месте и при других обстоятельствах он, может, поступил бы иначе, но с малолетним шутником Падалеки ему еще работать и работать, а Дженсен предпочитал не цеплять мужиков на съемочной площадке, как бы здорово он с ними ни ладил. Мало ли что там в дурацкой лохматой башке на самом деле творится. Лапы переростку пообрываю, - твердо пообещал себе Дженсен и пошел обедать.

Пообедать ему не удалось: возле стола его настиг Падалеки и чуть ли не силой уволок к себе в трейлер, чтобы "кое-что показать". Дженсену стало не по себе.

\- Смотри, что я купил! - объявил Джаред, тыкая пальцем в угол, где красовался новенький X-Box. - У меня дома есть, но тащить было лень, а теперь он есть и тут! Кто же знал, что нам придется торчать здесь по девять часов, а так хоть расслабиться можно!

\- Круто, - осторожно сказал Дженсен, усаживаясь на всякий случай на диван.

\- А это - тебе! - Джаред извлек из сумки, с которой обычно летал домой, небольшую коробку.

\- Ты решил основать здесь геймерский клуб?.. - Дженсену стало стыдно за свои подозрения. Он невольно растрогался. Они, черт побери, не друзья даже, а вот ведь...

\- Теперь не отвертишься от соревнования, - Джаред помахал своей PSP у приятеля перед носом. И плюхнулся на диван рядом. И просунул свободную лапу Дженсену под ремень на пояснице.

\- Какого! - подскочил Дженсен.

\- Тебе не нравится черная? Там только розовые еще были, - извиняющимся тоном протянул Джаред. - Хочешь розовую?.. Я съезжу и поменяю!

\- Мне очень нравится черная. Спасибо, Джаред, - выдавил Дженсен. Что-то тут определенно не так, - начал рассуждать он. Пацан, судя по всему, действительно не понимает, что творит. А если понимает, то как же его девчонка, как ее там? Сэлли, Сэра... Сэнди, вот. Все время о ней болтает: умница, красавица, в постели богиня. Может, врет, и нет никакой девчонки? Он же мелкий, блин, не вырос еще из того возраста, когда отсутствие секса означает изгнание из любой "крутой" тусовки.

\- Поиграем прямо сейчас? - предложил Джаред, поглаживая пальцем дженсенов копчик. О, Господи. Тьфу. Черт. Нет-нет-нет, Эклз, у мальчика проблемы, а ты видишь в абсолютно невинных фразах грязный подтекст. И кто после этого похотливое животное?

\- Я пообедать сначала хочу, - Дженсен аккуратно встал (рука тут же выскользнула из его штанов) и прижал коробку с консолью к груди, как щит. - Через полчасика, окей?

\- Окей, круто! Приходи тогда в мой трейлер, я буду во всеоружии!

Дженсен поборол желание заткнуть уши и крепко зажмуриться: подлое воображение вкупе с двухнедельным воздержанием выдали ему яркую картинку падалечьего всеоружия, и он поспешил удалиться.

После этого несколько дней все было тихо. Ровно до утра субботы - или, если угодно, ночи пятницы, когда они вместе сели в самолет до Лос-Анджелеса. Дженсен выходил в туалет и как раз возвращался на свое место, когда самолет неожиданно тряхнуло - он споткнулся о вытянутую в проход длиннющую ногу Падалеки и приземлился животом поперек костлявых коленей.

\- Турбулентность, - прокомментировал Джаред, ловко переворачивая приятеля и возвращая его в сидячее положение - только не на законном месте у окна, а на проклятых коленках. Дженсен по инерции откинулся спиной на джаредову грудь и громко выругался. Стюардесса выглянула с микрофоном в салон и подтвердила, что беспокоиться пассажирам не о чем.

\- Пусти, - буркнул Дженсен. Джаред крепко держал его за талию и щекотно дышал в ухо. В самолете, полном пассажиров. Не воображай, Эклз, это всего лишь мобильник в его кармане.

\- Эй, если ты испугался, не стесняйся, - Джаред сжал его еще крепче. "Ковбой задом наперед", блин, - почему-то пронеслось в голове. Все. Хватит. Сегодня надо трахнуться. Стопудово. Иначе что-то будет.

\- Чувак, ты что, правда думаешь, что я боюсь летать после еженедельных рейсов туда-сюда? - Дженсен попытался соскользнуть в свое кресло и на секунду задержал дыхание. Черт. Между прочим, врачи говорят, что держать телефон так близко к половым органам вредно!

\- А я вот боюсь. Иногда, - признался Джаред, опуская руки.

\- Серьезно? - Дженсен перебрался к окну и вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Не ржать! - пригрозил Джаред и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, добавил: - А вообще-то с тобой мне не страшно.

В животе как-то невнятно ухнуло. Кажется, я попал, - мелькнула вслед за дурацким ощущением невесть откуда взявшаяся мысль. Прозвучала она как диагноз.

Джаред в очередной раз облапал его, усаживая в такси, а потом вдруг позвонил среди ночи и позвал на пьянку. Дженсен в это время как раз сидел в любимом баре - дожидался давнего приятеля, которого собирался после пары стопок утащить в чилл-аут. Он хотел сказать Джареду: "Ты что, офигел? Я как раз собирался от тебя отдохнуть наконец, придурок!", но диагноз "я попал" подтвердился, потому что Дженсен попросил у бармена ручку и записал на салфетке адрес клуба. Клуб был совсем рядом. Пришлось позвонить Дэйву и попрощаться с минетом.

\- Круто, ты приехал! - Джаред облапал его в знак приветствия и повел за столик, уставленный пустыми и полупустыми стаканами. Все его друзья, похоже, толклись на танцполе. Музыка оглушительно гремела, басы отдавались в груди.

\- Ты не боишься, что мы слишком быстро достанем друг друга такими темпами? - прокричал Дженсен.

\- А?..

\- Забей, - Дженсен не глядя осушил чей-то стакан. Джаред был взъерошенный, потный и в дурацкой безрукавке с капюшоном - выглядел в ней лет на девятнадцать. Хотелось его просто до одури, прямо здесь, на столе, полупьяно, неуклюже, двигаясь в ритме клубных треков. Оставить засос на длинной влажной шее, и пусть в понедельник объясняется с гримершами, скотина.

\- Если ты меня еще раз сегодня тронешь, я тебя изнасилую, - сообщил он Джареду.

\- А?..

\- Забей. - Дженсен потянулся за вторым стаканом. Джаред перехватил его запястье и куда-то потащил. Оказалось - в тихий темный коридор между залами.

\- Ты извини, мы обосновались там, где танцпол побольше, но там разговаривать нереально, давай, если хочешь, в другой зал перейдем? Или в баре посидим? А потом я тебя с ребятами познакомлю! - затараторил Джаред.

\- Окей, - Дженсену было совершенно все равно. Свалить нельзя - Падалеки обидится, дожидаться, пока хитрая лапа залезет под рубашку - глупо. Да и клуб немножко не той направленности... Хотя здесь, в тупике, никого нет...

Джаред нахмурился. Неужели так очевидно, что мне хочется отсюда смыться? - подумал Дженсен и собрался сказать хоть что-нибудь, но вдруг отчетливо осознал, на что так сосредоточенно смотрит Падалеки: на его, Дженсена, рот. Член на этот любопытный факт отреагировал мгновенно. Дженсен непроизвольно скользнул взглядом к джаредовой ширинке и облизал губы.

\- Будь я проклят, если это мобильник, - подумал он, и слишком поздно понял, что вслух. Джаред в мгновение ока оказался перед ним, вцепился в бедра и въехал стояком в пах. Дженсен бездумно двинулся навстречу, наклонил голову Джареда к себе и грубо всунул язык ему в рот, беззвучно рыча. Ух, довел ты меня, Падалеки, сейчас порву твою идиотскую безрукавку, дьявол...

Джаред вмял его в угол, уже привычно накрыл ладонью зад, подстроился под едва ощутимый в коридоре ритм музыки. Черт, какая пошлятина - кончить в трусы, ну уж нет! И плевать, что подумает Падалеки, и дело не только в пресловутой чистоплотности - хотелось вылизать его досуха, выпить до последней капли. Дженсен оттолкнул Джареда, бухнулся на колени и расстегнул его джинсы. Джаред сжал руки в кулаки, но сдержался, не стал хватать за волосы, не попытался засадить ему поглубже, только заскулил почти жалобно, когда Дженсен скользнул зубами по головке, сжимая пальцы в тугое кольцо у основания. Ох ты ж господи, нельзя такие звуки издавать во время секса! Дженсен рванул свободной рукой молнию и сунул руку себе в трусы.

Кончил Джаред удивительно быстро - мальчишка, но не подросток все-таки уже! Дженсену, впрочем, жаловаться не хотелось, а вот стена, наверное, пострадает - вряд ли расслабленное после оргазма чмо в состоянии сейчас глотать.

\- Дай руку, - выдохнул он, вставая, схватил джаредову ладонь и положил себе на член. - Что, долапался, сволочь?

Джаред никак не мог отдышаться, но пальцы сжал, задвигал бешено запястьем. Ладно, не стена, так падалечья рука. Поделом. Твою мать, как же круто. А в рот ему обязательно надо будет как-нибудь кончить...

\- Я должен тебе сразу был сказать, да? - Джаред вытер руку о стену. Свинья чертова. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, не глядя Дженсену в глаза. Дженсен абсолютно не врубился, о чем идет речь.

\- Сказать, что ты пипец как хочешь, чтобы я взял у тебя в рот? - уточнил он. Хотелось обратно в зал, на диванчик, и выпить колы со льдом. Не меньше ведерка.

\- Кстати, ты тоже мог бы не молчать, - разозлился почему-то Джаред. - Послать меня. Я, знаешь, не могу это контролировать. Я вообще думал, что ты не по этой части, стремно было!

\- Стоп, стоп. Давай-ка с самого начала. Что ты не можешь контролировать? - Дженсен наконец сподобился заправить штаны.

\- Ну, это. Понимаешь. Когда очень хочется!

Смущенный вусмерть Падалеки. Вау. Наверное, это его лицо стоит запомнить получше, вряд ли еще представится возможность когда-нибудь такое узреть.

\- Ты что, больной? - вякнул Дженсен.

\- Типа того. Я лечусь. Но это такая хрень, гомеопатия всякая, долго надо пить, ясно?.. Оно уже почти прошло. Я думал, что совсем прошло, а тут ты... В общем, я когда завожусь, мне срочно надо...

\- Так. Зашибись. У тебя рецидив сексуального расстройства на почве моей задницы?.. - большего идиотизма Дженсен не слышал в жизни.

\- Ага, - Джаред окончательно сник. Его удовлетворенное достоинство, жалостливо выглядывающее из штанов, идеально соответствовало настроению. А Дженсену вдруг стало противно - он-то, блин, "попал", а у Падалеки, черт бы его подрал, расстройство.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать? Лечись, чувак, - ядовито выплюнул он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Уйти не получилось. Джаред в два прыжка преградил ему путь и сложил руки на груди. Он будто стал еще выше, когда разозлился как следует.

\- Сука ты, Эклз. Я тут пытаюсь сказать, что так тебя хочу, что даже руки при себе держать не в состоянии, блядь, а ты губы надуваешь. Сам виноват. Не хрена быть таким... - Джаред беспомощно развел руками, - таким, блядь. Клевым.

\- По-моему, ты только что все хотел списать на болезнь, - Дженсен скептически прищурился.

\- Дык я и думал, что это оно опять! Ты меня не дослушал! Симптомы-то совпадают. - Джаред раздраженно врезал кулаком по стене. - Но сегодня, понимаешь, до меня дошло, что симптомы все-таки другие. Ну, немного другие. Не только физические, в общем.

Вжихх-ух! - сердце Дженсена совершенно банально плюхнулось куда-то на желудок, потом медленно вернулось на место, и он поймал себя на том, что широко, глупо улыбается.

\- Убери свое всеоружие, - буркнул он, отводя глаза.

\- Кого?.. Дженсен, ты маньяк, - Джаред озадаченно наморщил лоб, а потом расхохотался и застегнул наконец штаны. - Ну так что?

\- А что делать? Так уж и быть, я тебе помогу с лечением.

Джаред радужно улыбнулся.

\- Если так, я вряд ли смогу скоро выздороветь.

*

End ^_^


End file.
